


For the Record (Only Ever Been You)

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Series: make a supercut of us [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Epistolary, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, News Media, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: On February 28th, 2024 William Nylander re-signs with the Toronto Maple Leafsthat same day he and Kyle Dubas come out as husbandsthe world reacts





	For the Record (Only Ever Been You)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [United States v. Barnes, 617 F. Supp. 2d 143 (D.D.C. 2015)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304905) by [fallingvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingvoices/pseuds/fallingvoices), [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



> this is purely self indulgent and the press conference idea would not leave my head so it got written in the past few days
> 
> massive massive thanks to the PenaltyBox discord for their encouragement, help and beta. As always, would not have done this without Jacq and this is primarily inspired by our chatfics 
> 
> if you know anyone mentioned, please hit the back space for both our sakes

**Toronto Maple Leafs** @MapleLeafs                               Feb 28th

.@SportChek Player Alert: The @MapleLeafs have agreed to terms with forward William Nylander on a eight-year contract extension.

 

Details >> https://atnhl.com/39h7f

 

#LeafsForever

 

 **Chris Johnston** @reporterchris                    

Nylander’s cap hit is $8.8 million

 

 **Bob McKenzie** @TSNBobMcKenzie         

Nylander contract total value is $70.4 over 8 years

 

                                                                 **********

To husband:

Ready?

 

From husband:

Always 💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️

 

To husband:

$$🍆💦😍💙

 

From husband:

[image attachment: a tie on a desk, a jacket on the chair in the background]

 

To husband:

omw

 

**************

 

[Interview Transcript: Toronto Maple Leafs 02/28/2024 Kyle Dubas and William Nylander]

 

Dubas: Thanks everyone for coming. It’s obviously uh a very exciting day for our organization to have signed William to an eight year contract extension that will take us to 2031-2032. We’re obviously very grateful to uh our organization, MLSE, Brendan Shanahan and the ownership group for giving us the opportunity to do this with William. I’d like to extend my thanks to Marcus, the Assistant General Manager for taking the lead on these negotiations. And most importantly, thankful to William, his parents, Michael and Camilla for their commitment to the Toronto Maple Leafs and also Lewis Gross from Wassmermen. At this point, I’ll turn it over to William, and it’s very exciting day for the Toronto Maple Leafs.

 

Mirtle: Is it a relief to sign midseason after holding out during your last contract talks?

W.Nylander: (laughs) uh, yeah, it’s always been my goal to be a Leaf for my entire career and the fact that I could make that happen and have              the sense of certainty, I mean, it’s really nice.

 

Wheeler: How long have contract talks been going on?

Nylander: We’ve had it finalized since August but we were waiting for the right time to announce it and, I mean, the team’s in a good place right now that it didn’t feel like it would be too much of distraction.

 

Unidentifiable: inaudible

Nylander: it’s pretty special, I mean, I’ve talked to Auston about this and signing any contract is a moment to think back and see how far you’ve come but this one especially is a moment to see just how much work it took to reach this place and how, uh, happy I am to be here. I love it here. I love playing in this city, I love my teammates. I love the fans, it’s home for me.

 

Masters: Was it easier to negotiate because you’d experienced it before back in 2018?

W.Nylander: I mean, the negotiations went through Lewis and Marcus Connors (the Assistant General Manager), I didn’t speak to Kyle about it at all until we were sitting and actually signing the papers. But I knew what I wanted and I knew what I was willing to give up to make that happen.

 

Shilton: How does it feel knowing you’ll be a leaf for the next eight years?

Nylander: Well, I’ve got two rings saying that I’ll be here for the rest of my life. (pause) (grins) But really, it’s such a great group of guys in locker room, we’ve fought a war together to win the cup last season and it feels awesome to know that I’ll be here for awhile longer.

 

Unidentifiable: inaudible

Nylander: I think my favorite moment after winning the cup of course was probably the day after the parade

 

Johnston: How high are expectations on the team after winning the cup last year?

W.Nylander: pretty high man. (laughter from the press)

 

Mirtle: Obviously there must have been a discussion about a no trade clause, why not the full no trade clause?

Nylander: (glances off to the side) It wasn’t necessary. It was discussed of course but ultimately I know that Kyle would rather trade his right hand than trade me.

 

Shilton: Why eight years, after a six year deal last time?

Nylander: Because we just won a championship and this is my home and it’s where I want to stay for the rest of my life. I’m proud to wear the Maple Leaf every night.

 

Masters; Was it a distraction to sign during the season?

Nylander: Not at all. I haven’t really been involved with this deal and it was mostly ready by the time pre-season started.

 

Campbell: What’s been the reaction from the team?

Nylander: Very happy, lots of texts from both Leafs and guys I’ve played with in the past. It’s going to take a while to respond to everyone.

 

Wheeler: What role did your family play?

Nylander: they played a huge role. My dad helped, of course and it was their support that made it easier to to get this done

 

Bard: What’s the goal now?

Nylander: (smirks) I mean, Mango said it best at the parade, “back to back”. But really to be happy and proud and continue playing.

 

Mirtle: For Kyle, how important was it to have this done?

Dubas: Obviously very important. We want William here and we want to win another cup. It’s our intention to have him here as long as we’re here.

 

S.Wheeler: You and Willy previously negotiated a contract that went down to the wire, what was different about this one?

Dubas: We’re in a different place. There’s been time for something to really build here and that made all the difference. Also having rings, achieving that goal, made it easier.

 

Shilton: Knowing Willy for as long as you have, what’s struck you most about him?

Dubas: We’ve been together since I first became a member of the Leafs organization, I’ve always known that William is special, is a special player. He’s very passionate and driven and one of the most caring people I know.

 **************

 

 **alyssa** @nylanderandchel: willy in that dark blue suit looks good

 

 **Signlander🔒** @jx29: Kyle and Willy kept glancing at each other and I AM OVERWHELMED

 

 **Sam** @leafsleafsleafs: now we just gotta resign Auston, Mitch and Mo and we’ll make another go at it

 

 **Stanley cup champs** @ hockeyrules34: Willy left a lot of money on table, only a $2 million dollar raise

 

 **Jess** @danglesjess: @hockeyrules34 especially with the massive increase in cap space too

 

 **Mark** @markellis: weird that Willy can sign mid-season and other teams lost their captain

 

**************

 

**The Fam**

 

Mama: Will, I’ll fly out if you need me to

Jacq: TWO RINGS YOU ABSOLUTE

Michelle: bro can i punch people on the internet

Me: Michelle, no

Me: aren’t you supposed to be the grown up one

Me: Kyle literally helped me plan how we were hinting at it, take it up with him

Jacq: @husband KYLE FR

husband: you miss all the shots you don’t take

Alex ⚔️: Kyle that’s not even a hockey reference are you for real

Dad: Kyle, Willy congratulations, we’re flying out for the game on friday

Steph: DO WE GET TO WEAR THE NEW JERSEYS!!!!!

Me: huh, why would you need new jerseys?

Alex ⚔️: proper last name keep up

husband: oh good you got the jerseys I sent you

Mama: yes, thank you

Steph: [image attachment: the back of Toronto Maple Leafs jersey with 29 and Dubas-Nylander]

husband loved an image

Willy loved an image

Jacq: we’re wearing them

Jacq: deal with it

Alex ⚔️: love you, ya dummies

 

 **************

 

To: LeafsPR@msle.com, k.dubas@msle.com, b.shanahan@msle.com, legal@mlse.com  

From: s.taylor.pr@msle.com

Subject: re: KD WN Video

 

All,

 

The plan is using the shorter 30 second highlight video on the announcement tweet and then posting the 8 minute video on leafsnation.net and the Maple Leafs Youtube channel after the game. Both videos will use footage from the Stockholm trip, the wedding and the Stanley Cup celebrations.

 

Should we need it, I have a video of clips compiled from various teammates and family members.

 

Kyle, Willy, we’re behind you all the way.

 

Thanks for your help. Let’s all stay on message today.

 

Shannon

 

Head of Public Relations

Toronto Maple Leafs

312-780-2969

 

{attached: _wdknwedding.zip, wnkd30s.zip, wnkd20m.zip, wnkd8m.zip, wnkdvarious.zip_ }

 

**************

 

 **Toronto Maple Leafs** @MapleLeafs                                  Feb 28th

Stanley Cup Winners

Toronto Maple Leafs

Husbands

 

#LeafsForever

 

_Video: Nylander hosting the Stanley Cup, Dubas hosting the Stanley Cup_

 

These are images that have been splashed across television screens in Toronto for months

 

The next shots, however, haven’t been seen before

 

_Nylander, shirtless, on his knees in the locker room as a grinning Dubas pours him champagne from the Stanley Cup_

_Nylander in his house in Sweden, laying on the couch, Dubas’s hands running through his hair, a smile on his face_

_Nylander, younger, in a Marlies uniform, hugging Dubas_

_Nylander grinning at Dubas after signing the contract back in 2018_

_Nylander slipping a ring on a crying Dubas’s finger, both in skates on ice with the maple leaf embolzened on the ice_

_A voiceover, Dubas: Hey babe. I promise that you’re it for me. The moment I first saw you skating on the ice, I knew it. You’re the love of my life William Nylander and I’m so glad that you’re mine._

_Dubas, pulling Nylander in for a kiss by his belt loops_

_Dubas fistpumping as Nylander scores to send the Leafs to the Finals_

_The backyard of the Nylander family home in Sweden, Nylander and Dubas slow-dancing as the setting sun makes everything golden_

 

******************

 

 **leafs leafs leafs** 🏒

 

oh captain my gucci captain: WILLY YOU DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING

notable child’s author 👊: YOU CAME OUT

notable child’s author 👊: CONGRATS!!!!!!

ad man marns: WAIT WHAT

ad man marns: ummmMMMM WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME?!?!?!!!

oh captain my gucci captain: bc you have a big mouth

ad man marns: rude

oh captain: he’s also my winger

ad man marns: ??????????? your point????

Mo: seriously not the point Mitchy

ad man marns: right my bad CONGRATS DUDE 🤩🎉💍

ad man marns: 🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈

T.Derms: DICKY OWES ME SO MUCH MONEY HOLY SHIT

Me: wait did Travis really bet on my relationship??????

Mo: I guess??

Mango: buddy we all had bets, I wasn't allowed to participate but I heard a lot about it

Me: wtf 😂😂

ad man marns: so when’s the wedding

Mango: def awhile ago, I say it happened when kyle made that ridiculous trip to go see Willy in Switzerland cause that seems like a them thing to do

JT: @WILLY EXPLAIN

JT: wait back up you’ve been together HOW LONG

oh captain, my gucci captain: bro it happened in june

ad man marns: 😢

bestie: it was beautiful I cried

bestie: also the tweet literally called them husbands

Nazzy Kadri: keep tf up mitchy

JT: no but for real how long have you been together

 

 **TreKroner** **🥇🥇🥇**

 

King Henke: congrats Willy

Hags: we play you tonight you little shit, you couldn’t have warned us

Nicke liked “we play you tonight you little shit, you couldn’t have warned us”

Nicke: Willy seriously, dubas over me?

Klinger: Nicke has a cup and a gold medal

OEL: considering what we saw in the hot tub, we know what Dubas has

OEL: 🍆

Nicke, Oscar, Elias all laughed at “🍆”

 

*************

 

 **Jen** @matthewsmarner: @mapleleafs IS THIS REAL??

 

 **Kait** @kaitofleafs: @nylanderandchel DID YOU SEE THE LEAFS TWEET

 

 **Alyssa** @nylanderandchel: @kaitofleafs YES I AM SCREAMING

 

 **Alyssa** @nylanderandchel: KYLE AND WILLY ARE FUCKING MARRIED

 

 **DUBAS NYLANDER** 🔒@jx29: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD

 

 **Mark Schefer** @markschefer: @mapleleafs well as long as it doesn’t impact the team

 

 **Vic** @vic!torious34: @mapleleafs is this real???

 

 **Stanley cup champions** @lyssa001 I’m happy for them but how long have they been together

 

 **DUBAS NYLANDER** 🔒@jx29: reupping this thread from the Global series

 

 **DUBAS NYLANDER** 🔒@jx29: THE SHOT OF THEM SLOW DANCING

 

 **Sportsnet** @sportsnet: Congratulations to Kyle Dubas and William Nylander on their wedding

 

 **Sportsnet** @sportsnet Immediate Reaction to the Dubas/Nylander announcement sportsnet.ca/hockey/nhl/nylander...

 

*************

 

Alex Nylander Postgame (2/28/24) nhl.com

 

Interviewer off screen: so your brother had lots of news today?

Nylander: Yeah, (laughs), uh, he signed a new deal which is nice.

 

Interviewer off screen: what do you say to people saying he should be kicked off the team?

Nylander: say it to my face and I’ll gladly kick all their a*****. Willy and Kyle have always kept it professional when they’ve needed to be and they’re completely in love with each other.

 

Interviewer off screen: going back to the game you got a hat trick tonight, how’d that feel?

Nylander: (shrugs, pushes hair back) I might as well give people an excuse to talk. It felt really good though, the win, the hat trick, knowing that I can publicly tease my brother for his heart eyes. I know we celebrated like crazy as team because it’s late february and we’re still in a playoff spot.

 

Interviewer off screen: will you go up to Toronto to visit William?

Nylander: We play them on Friday, I’m seeing them anyway. It’ll be exciting to see him with his new jersey and the rest of the family is coming up too.  As a surprise (shakes his head) yeah, that’s a no. That would lead to needing brain bleach and no one needs that.

 

*************

 

**FINAL**

| 

1

| 

2

| 

3

| 

**T**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Leafs**

  * 40-19-4

| 

1

| 

0

| 

4

| 

**5**  
  
**Capitals**

  * 39-19-5

| 

2

| 

0

| 

1

| 

**3**  
  
TOR

1st: W.Nylander (27) 5:17 2nd: None  3rd: A. Matthews (34) 4:41 (PPG) Z.Hyman (14) 12:52 (SHG) W. Nylander (28) 15:17 W. Nylander (29) 19:52

W: F. Andersen

WSH

1st: T. Wilson (19) 14:38  L. Eller (9) 19:40 2nd: None 3rd: N. Jensen (3) 14:03

L: B. Holtby

 

*************

 

Maple Leafs Post: Sheldon Keefe

Feb 28, 2024 2:04

 

Reporter: Was the news that came out a distraction in the room?

Keefe: We won and William got a hat trick, I tell you if anything it was a motivator. I wasn’t aware that this was going on but my job is to coach, and what the players do outside of the rink isn’t any of my business

 

Maple Leafs Post: William Nylander

Feb 28, 2024 2:30

 

Reporter: Interesting day for you eh?

Nylander: (laughs) yeah, I knew it was coming. We’d talked about it over the summer about coming out when I re-signed with the team. I can’t say I expected Auston to come up to me right before we went out for warm ups and basically going, “let’s shut everyone who says this matters on the ice up.” and we did, so that was nice.

 

Reporter: How do you think an on ice partnership like Ovechkin and Backstrom compares to your off-ice partnership with Kyle?

Nylander: (raises an eyebrow) I mean any relationship requires trust and communication so that’s similar. I’d also say that Alex and Nicke have been through good times and bad times and so have Kyle and I but, I mean, there’s not really any similarity, it’s not as though they’re in love with each other.

 

Reporter: Did Kyle change his last name?

Nylander: (shakes his head) no??? I’m pretty sure he didn’t

Reporter: well there’s a picture of him in the box after you got your hat trick in a jacket with Nylander on the back.

Nylander: excuse me I have to go find my husband

 

Maple Leafs Post: Auston Matthews

Feb 28, 2024 1:47

 

Reporter: Auston, your line with Willy and Andreas had a total of 11 points of the night. Were you trying to make a statement?

Matthews: We were. Willy and Kyle coming out doesn’t change our goal of winning another Stanley Cup and we can’t let other teams think that this news is something they can use against us. I’ve known about them for awhile and I’ve never seen their relationship impact Willy’s hockey. Tonight was a little different because Johnny and I were both trying to get him the puck, to get him that hat trick.

 

*************

Leafs Win against the Capitals in a day featuring Nylander fireworks

Luke Fox

@lukefoxjukebox

February 28, 2024 11:03 pm 

 

Toronto - “I’ve loved him for as long as I’ve worn a Maple Leaf on my jersey,” William Nylander said, right after he finished saluting the crowd after earning first star honors and scoring a hat trick against the Metropolitan division leading Washington Capitals.

 

William Nylander and Leafs GM Kyle Dubas are married. The relationship isn’t new, the public knowing about it is.

 

Clearly, it hasn’t affected Nylander’s game, not tonight and not in past. Nylander is still the same player who scored the cup clinching goal in game seven against the Vancouver Canucks to capture the Maple Leafs first Stanley Cup in over 50 years. He’s still the same player who almost single handedly pushed the Leafs to round three in 2020, scoring 5 goals and creating 12 assists in the final three game against the Tampa Bay Lightning.

 

All of those things he did while being in relationship with the man who signs his contracts. That holdout in 2018, those months of missing games and practices, he was negotiating with the man who he’s been in a relationship since 2016, since he was a teenager.

 

Nylander collected three goals and an assist in Wednesday night’s win and his line of Auston Matthews and Andreas Johnsson spent over 90% of their ice time in the offensive zone. They were the most dominant line on the ice and Washington had no answer for them.

 

*************

 

 **Alyssa** @nylanderandchel WILLY GOT A HAT TRICK, SIGNED A CONTRACT AND CAME OUT ON THE SAME DAY!!!!

 

 **Jessie** @jessiematthews WHAT KIND OF MAGIC IS WILLY ON RIGHT NOW I NEED SOME OF IT

 

 **kait** @kaitofleafs BOTH AUSTON AND WILLY HAD FOUR POINT NIGHTS

 

 **rico** @marnerrico HEY LISTEN AUSTON AND WILLY EACH GOT THEIR NUMBER IN GOALS TONIGHT

 

 **DUBAS NYLANDER** 🔒@jx29: oh my god Willy’s blush when they asked about Kyle’s jacket!!!!! I bet he didn’t even know

JE SUIS OVERWHELMED

 

*************

From oh captain my gucci captain:

lunch tomorrow?

Considering you never came back to the locker room, I’m assuming you and Kyle got busy

🍆🍆🍑👬

 

To oh captain, my gucci captain:

usual place?

From oh captain, my gucci captain:

👍

*************

 

Thriving, in love and on top of the world, William Nylander has found his home in Toronto

By Jonas Siegel 1h ago

 

Toronto - Talking to the press after signing an extension, William Nylander seemed calm and incredibly happy.

 

He had many reasons to be.

 

Not only did William Nylander have a hat trick and assist in late night’s win against the Washington Capitals, continuing a run of steller play and establishing an eight game point streak, he became the first out player to play at the professional level in Men’s Hockey.  

 

Signed for eight more years, the Toronto Maple Leafs are looking at the Swede to be a skilled player like he has been nearly for a decade. Nylander has played throughout the lineup this season as injuries kept Leafs Captain, Auston Matthews, his normal center off the ice for several games in November. They’ve been reunited and Nylander demonstrated why the Leafs were so determined to extend him as he found Matthews through four Capitals players on the power play to tie the game early in third.

 

His play is not the only reason why the Leafs decided to extend him mid season, though it certainly played a role. Kyle Dubas, Toronto Maple Leafs general manager, has a personal interest in keeping Nylander in Toronto.

 

That interest is because they are married.

 

Nylander and Dubas married the day after the Leafs held their Stanley Cup Parade last summer at Coca Cola Coliseum, the home of the Toronto Marlies. The place where they met and first started their relationship.

 

Read more on the Athletic.com

 

*************

 

From husband:

see you at home

To husband:

do I get the normal hat trick reward????

From husband:

come home and find out

To husband:

👀👀😍😍

 

*************

Hat Trick Nylanders (Dubas) I The Steve Dangle Podcast

 

Steve Dangle Podcast

Published February 30, 2024 

 

On this episode, William Nylander contract extension, the marriage announcement and the Leafs beat the Washington Capitals (00:00) The Ottawa Senators are in a playoff spot (1:03) Connor McDavid’s return to Edmonton (1:15) The San Jose Sharks have won 10 straight (1:45) the Press Conference (2:02)

 

Adam: So, Willy came out, got extended and got a hat trick, are we expecting Auston to get married at center ice when he re-signs?

(laughter from Jesse and Steve)

Adam: At least we know he won't be marrying his gm

Steve: True

Jesse: Right for everyone who has been living under a rock for the past few days, in addition to re-signing and scoring at hat trick, Willy is married. Married to Leafs GM, Kyle Dubas.

Adam: Is there a name change? Cause that would take some getting used to

Steve: There's a tweet today from practice confirming that Willy has a new nameplate. Do you think he'll get a new jersey?

Adam: Someone leaked a photo from the team store just a few minutes before we started with Willy’s number but a new name across the shoulders

Steve: So I would take that as a yes

Adam: It's cool how much they're supporting them

Jesse: "Though it's not unexpected given what both of them have done for the team

Steve: I’m pretty sure the team would support them even if they weren’t William Nylander and Kyle Dubas and were just a rookie and his boyfriend

Jesse: Yeah, I mean we've seen Zach be the Hockey is For Everyone ambassador for several years and multiple members have marched in Pride Parades, not just this last summer with the Stanley Cup, but Mo has been going to Vancouver Pride since 2017

Adam: Now this is speculation on our part, but do you think they did that to support their teammate?  Did they know that long ago?

Steve: Auston made it clear post game that he's known for some time, he mentioned being at the wedding

Jesse: It clearly wasn’t just the Leafs that were in the know, because when Backstrom was asked about it what he said was, let me find the quote, hang on

Adam: What’s interesting is that Keefe didn't know. I mean, obviously, he’s the coach but this seems like something that the organization should have looped him in on, especially considering how close he and Kyle seem to be

Steve: Maybe he found only a few hours before, it seems like Kyle and Willy kept their relationship a pretty tightly held secret

Jesse: Guys, I found the Backstrom quote: "Willy's like a younger brother to me, I'm always rooting for him off the ice and the first time I saw him and Kyle together, I knew this was something"

 

*************

Flashback - February 28, 2016

 

Willy’s walking out of the Marlies training gym, it’s late but he’s been feeling restless and like maybe putting on some weight would help him get called up faster when his phone rings. He glances down, about to ignore it when he recognizes the number. That’s the Leafs calling him.

 

He stops in his tracks, hits accept and holds the phone up to his ear.

 

“This is William Nylander, yes,” a male voice asks.

 

Willy nods before realizing that they can’t see him and clears his throat, answering, “yes.”

 

“William, we’re calling you up to play against Tampa Bay tomorrow.”

 

Willy lets out a shaky breath, he almost leans down to pinch himself before becoming aware that he hasn’t responded and if there’s anything his dad drilled into him and Alex, it’s be thankful for every opportunity to play in the NHL. Not only that but to say it to whoever is giving you that opportunity. 

 

“Thank you so much. I’m honored and I’m excited to show what you can do.”

 

The man on the other hangs up and Willy leans against the wall, letting himself react to the knowledge that in 24 hours, he’ll be playing in the fucking NHL.

 

Someone almost trips over his bag in the dark and he reaches out steady the person, a blush dusting his face when he realizes that his hands are tightly holding onto to Kyle. Kyle, his GM. Who has also been looking at him and complimenting him and flirting with him for the past few months.

 

He’s a Toronto Maple Leaf, not a Toronto Marlie and that slight difference gives him the courage to do what he’s been dreaming about for awhile. Even it’s only for the next few days, Kyle’s not his GM. Kyle’s not directly in charge of his future. Damn whatever consequences happen later.

 

Willy just wants to have _everything_.

 

So he pulls Kyle to his feet and keeps him close, slightly shocked that Kyle is letting him but maybe they can both feel the tension. Maybe they spend so much of their lives, in different ways, chasing moments that they know how to recognize this one for what it is. A point of no return.

 

A beginning. Or maybe an end of a beginning.

 

“Hey,” Kyle whispers, “what are you doing here so late Will?”

 

Willy shrugs, “Gym, I needed to get out of my head.”

 

“What’s going through that brain of yours?”

 

His heart and his mouth respond before his head can tell them no, “you.”

 

He’s so close to Kyle that he can hear Kyle’s gasp, that he can feel the way his hands tighten, the one free reaching up to brush Willy’s hair out of his face.

 

“We can’t,” Kyle says, regretful with a look of longing, “I’m,”

 

Willy interrupts him, “you’re not my GM right now, I got called up.”

 

“Willy, that’s amazing,” Kyle shouts, wrapping Willy into a hug and pulling him close. Willy knows that they’re both lingering, that he’s breathing in Kyle’s scent, that he’s savoring this because it might be his only chance.

 

Kyle pulls back, just enough so he can see Willy’s face and whatever he’s trying to find, some sort of hesitation he doesn’t and Willy leans in now, hovering inches over from Kyle’s lips. He’s letting him take the final move, either he gets kissed or rejected but he’s put himself out there for Kyle and it’s his choice if he wants to take what Willy’s offering.

 

It’s a long moment, in the hallway of the place where they work, the lights low and the world silent. Until Kyle’s hand tightens around Willy’s hip and he whispers, voice low and growly, “fuck it.”

 

Closing the final bit of distance between them, Kyle kisses him and Willy’s brain almost stops working. It’s gentle but firm, Kyle keeping the pressure on his lips until Willy starts kissing back, a hand moving to tangle itself in Kyle’s hair. Kyle bites down on his lip, asking for something that Willy will never stop wanting to give him. Kyle groans, backing Willy up against the wall, one hand moving to grip the back of his neck. It seems like it’s been hours when Willy has to pull away, unable to continue stealing air from Kyle’s mouth any longer.

 

Kyle rests his head against the wall, breathing hard and looking wrecked and Willy has never wanted anything more, not even on his draft day.

 

He’s scared though, he’d hoped that one kiss would get it out of his system but he doesn’t know if he ever will. All that kiss does is make him want Kyle that much more.

 

Clearly, some of that is playing out on his face because Kyle reaches out, holds a finger to his chin so Willy looks at him instead of the floor, “hey, I want this, I want you. I’m not giving you up just because it’s complicated.”

 

Willy beams, unable to hold the joy inside him at Kyle’s confession. He can’t help himself, pulling Kyle in for another kiss, this one quick because they’re both smiling too much to really do anything more.

 

“When you get back, I’m taking you on a proper date,” Kyle says, squeezing Willy’s hand and Willy can only nod.

 

Kyle’s eyes are fond as he steps back, “go get some sleep, superstar, I’ll be here.”

 

It’s way too soon for Willy to say the words he wants to, those three little words, so he doesn’t respond until he’s almost rounded the corner, “it might be awhile.”

 

“Good,” Kyle replies, a smile on his face that lights up Willy’s heart, “you’re worth the wait.”

 

*************

 **williamnylander** posted a photo

5h ago

 

[ black and white filtered Kyle Dubas, shirtless, wearing a 29 Maple Leafs sweatpants, reading a book in bed ]

 

Favorite sight to come home to

 

Liked by **Toronto Maple Leafs** and **29,000 others**

 

March 24, 2024

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos mean the world to me, I treasure all of them
> 
>  
> 
> find me on twitter @hockeytoruleall
> 
> this may become a series of the different ways the world reacts to different ships coming out so if you have anything you'd like to see please comment down


End file.
